warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Skills
Introduction Most cards in Tyrant have one or more Skills, which are special abilities beyond the card's attack strength and health. The "turns" mentioned inside the skill descriptions, accords to the in-game turns, which a player must deplete the opponent's health within the 50 turn limit. Many skills and ailment statuses last until the affected assault's turn ends, that is, 1 turn if the skill is paybacked, or 2 turns otherwise. Other than 1-turn skills like Rally, 2-turn skills like Weaken, instant skills like Heal, permanent skills like Poison and passive skills like Flying, a few exceptions like Enfeeble exist, in which Enfeeble doesn't carry on to opponent's turn. Activation Activation skills work during the card's turn. Units activate in this order: #Action Cards #Commander Cards #Structure Cards #Assault Cards An Assault card's Activation skills trigger before it attacks. However, each card attacks before the cards to its right begin their turns. If the timer on a card is still running, its Activation skills do not trigger. Some Activation skills have Type restrictions. This means that only units of a certain Type will be "visible" to the skill. If there are no visible targets the skill does nothing that turn. Some Activation skills have the word All. This means that instead of targeting a single random unit it will target every unit that is visible to the skill. Activation skills that work on enemies are subject to the Evade skill. All Activation skills are subject to the Mimic skill, with a few exceptions (Mimic, Split). Defensive Defensive skills work when the unit is attacked, even if the unit's timer is still running. Evade and Mimic not work on these skills, nor on any damage resulting from them. Combat-Modifiers Combat modifiers affect a unit's attack. Note that these skills do not proc when a unit has 0 Attack or less. For example, an Anti-Air unit weakened to 0 base Attack will not attack despite its Anti-Air bonus. Damage-Dependent Damage-dependent skills affect enemies damaged by the unit's attack. This means that the attack has to actually deal at least 1 point of damage for these skills to work. These skills and damage resulting from them are not affected by Evade or Mimic. Static Static Skills are always active. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Destroyed Destroyed Skills are one-off abilities that happen only on successful destruction of a card. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Extra info Here are some less known facts and experimental results of the skills. Because they are hard to encounter and be used, they are extracted here. Activation skills *Other than the basic rules of activation skills, like heal must target an assault without full health, the target(s) is/are selected completely randomly, for single target skills. These skills have no preference on Evade, Protect or any factor other than basic rules. *Until now, all supply, siege, repair on cards are targeting all factions. All other activation skills have their respective faction bound alternatives. Split targets the assault itself only. *If an assault is already weakened to 0 attack, the following acting cards will not attempt to weaken it. Examples include Cannon Walker versus Dracorex, in which no cards other than Action (acts even quicker than Commander) can weaken the Cannon Walker to negative attack. *Assaults weakened to 0 or lower attack will try to rally themselves, while immobilized ones will not do it. *Rally, Heal and Protect cards, apart from the universal form (e.g. Heal All X) only targets the own faction; while Enfeeble, Strike, Weaken and harmful skills have no card which targets its own faction (e.g. No righteous card exists with Strike Righteous) Opposing turn/Payback Enfeeble *Although enfeeble can actually take effect on the opposing turn, an assault must use enfeeble on an payback assault, then inflicted by the paybacked enfeeble, and get counter or/and paybacked strike damage. This enfeeble effect is removed at the end of opposing turn. Also, this is the only way where Cleanse can remove the enfeeble status on an ally assault, although paybacked enfeeble lasts for short time only. Payback related problems *The probabilities of 50% proc stack (are multiplied) for each process. For example, if Stealth Niaq tries to Jam a no-evade payback assault, the jam has 50% proc, the paybacked jam has one eighth (Jam + Payback + Evade) chance of success. *While no card consists of two skills of the same name (like Strike 1 twice), a few skills can cause other skills to be performed multiple times a turn, like Flurry (multiple Damage-dependant) and Mimic (extra Activation ). Meanwhile, defensive skills are triggered much more frequently. *Unsuccessful Jam attempts will not show any animation, evade and payback are never triggered in the case. Mimic and Payback *Although Mimic naturally is immune to payback, it actually isn't perfect against the latter, but has much better resistance against it and chaos. Mimic will cause harmful effects to the caster if it copies a harmful skill, which acts to a payback assault, and payback proc, in which the chance is much less than 50%, the basic Payback proc. *When a mimic assault is chaosed, it will attempt to copy skills from an allied assault. All the available activation skills, helpful and harmful ones are copied. However, all skills will act onto the allied assaults, the more helpful skills the copied assault have, the better is the result. An example is a chaosed Assault mimicking a XMS on its side, dealing Strike 2 to its side but gets Rally All 2 (Mimic ignores faction limit), which is mostly beneficial. On the other side mimicking a Bolide Walker is equivalent to Strike All 2 to player's assaults, purely disastrous. It is unknown if tribute will further cause this kind of mimicked harmful skills to worsen the situation. Category:Tyrant